


Nathan

by JustAWriterWannaBe



Category: Castle, Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWriterWannaBe/pseuds/JustAWriterWannaBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure how to summarize this. Let me just say it's a silly piece of fluff created for the sole purpose of wasting electrons. Anything else and I'll say too much.<br/>(Repost of original work from FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan

"So." he said sounding tired but happy. "Are you ready?" he asks wrapping his arm around her shoulder and standing next to her.

"For what?" his new wife asked.

"Well my dear." he said holding her tight to his side. "For the first time in my life I get to refer to a woman as Missus Castle and to tell her that I love her dearly."

A breathy "Wow." is all she can say.

"Really? Wow?"

"I knew it was coming but I can't say it doesn't sound both strange and wonderful at the same time." she says looking out to the sea at their house in the Hamptons, still dressed in their formal attire.

Smiling, he looks at his lovely wife and thinks "How lucky can one man be?" He looks around the room "So _Missus Castle_ , what say we lock up for the night and clean up from our guests in the morning?"

"I think I'd like that my dear husband. Wow again. That sounds so alien." she smiles at him. Looking past him to the mountain of gifts at the other side of the room she sighs "Oh we're going to have a lot of work to do writing 'thank you' notes for all of those. I'm going to kill Lanie too. I specifically told her and the boys no gifts from them."

"They love you and wanted to show you how happy they are about our wedding. I think Lanie's just happy that the dance ended and we tied the knot." he smirks standing behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe. I really didn't want gifts from them. All I wanted was their presence here." she sighed a little.

Moving behind and squeezing his new wife even tighter, he tells her "Even Alexis got us a gift. I scolded her but you know it did no good. I told her that after all the work setting up this wedding here she'd already given us a gift. She promised it wasn't much."

"Just as bad as her father is about doing what she's told." she snarks putting her hands over his around her waist.

"I think your Dad was pleased." he adds.

"Oh I know he was." she says with only a touch of sadness.

"Did everything meet with your expectations?" he asks. Despite his bravado and strength, he still sometimes needs reassurances.

"Oh god yes. It was wonderful. How many people can say the Mayor of New York City arrived to officiate their wedding in a helicopter."

"I hope my little present for you was accepted as intended." he whispers.

"The flowers were beautiful. She'd have loved them. When I saw them sitting there on her chair I almost lost it again. Thank you. The thought was wonderful. Even my Dad loved it." she says leaning back into his embrace. "By the way Castle, I have a little present for you too."

"Aw come on Kate. After all this, the only present I need or want is right here in my arms." he says squeezing her tightly.

"Oh, so you _don't_ want it?" she teases knowing he can't resist a present.

"I didn't say that. After all, I'm not going to turn down anything you ever want to give me." he says smiling as she turns in his arms.

"Well My dear _husband_." she says smiling at him.

"Yes my dear _Missus Castle_?" he smiles back.

"Lanie just told me something. Seems she's been keeping a secret for the past couple of weeks." Kate says watching his face carefully.

"Lanie? I didn't think she could keep a secret from you for that long. What is it?" The curiosity and love obvious in his blue eyes.

"Yes, she's been keeping a secret since she did our blood tests. It seems that our family is growing already." she says. She waits for the statement to slam home.

"Really? In what wa..." he stops mid word. His eyes grow wide and the color drains from his face as the shock finally hits him. "You mean?" he whispers still wide eyed.

"I told my Dad when he got in the car to leave so you are now officially the fourth person to find out." she smiles.

"Oh my god." breathlessly comes from his mouth.

Now more than a little scared "Rick? Are you okay? I hope this isn't bad news." she asks, the wrinkles of concern filling her brow.

Picking her up and spinning her around he yells " **This is** _ **FANTASTIC!**_ **I can't believe it!** I thought marrying you would be the best moment of my life but it just got better!" he says still spinning her around. "Do we know if it's a boy or a girl? Oh I don't care, this is unbelievable! I'm so lucky!" he says putting her down and looking into her eyes.

"I don't know. I'm hoping for a boy, how about you?" she answers, the tears of joy streaming down her face yet again.

"A boy?" he ponders for a heartbeat "That's fine! I don't care! As long as it's _our_ child! We'll have to start thinking of names! What do you think would be a good name for a boy?" he's bubbling.

"Nathan." she says watching for his acceptance.

" _Nathan?"_

" **Nathan.** _"_ she repeats. "Nathan! Nathan! Are you alright? Someone call an ambulance!" the voice shouted.

"He slammed his head onto the floor again and I think he hurt himself." another voice said.

"I told him not to do it." the first voice said again. "Where the hell are the medics!"

"He's coming around!" the second voice says yelling.

"Nathan! Are you alright? It's me Joss! Talk to me Nathan! Say something!"

"Geeze, stop yelling! God, my head hurts. What happened? Where's Kate?"

"Kate? Kate who?"

"My wife you fool, where's my wife?" he explains like they're idiots. " _Kate!"_ he yells.

"Nathan, stop moving, you're hurt badly. Chiwetel, can you go see where the hell the medics are?"

"Ohhh.." he moans. "Where the hell _am_ I?"

"Nathan, you're on the sound-stage, you were doing the fight scene with the operative and you hit your head into the floor once too many times."

"Mister Whedon, the ambulance just arrived." a woman's voice called out.

Yelling now the supine man screams as a team of EMTs rush to his side to tend to him. _**"Kate! Where the hell is Kate?! I want my wife!"**_

"Nathan, you're not married." the man tries to explain.

"Stop calling me Nathan! My name is Richard Castle! Of course I'm married, I'm married to Detective Kate Beckett. The Mayor of New York just officiated at our wedding at my Hampton's mansion twelve hours ago!"

"Sir, you'll have to step back while we tend to him." yet another voice said.

"Okay, his name is Nathan Fillion, I'll have someone go with you to stay with him." the voice said as he backed away.

As they load the stricken actor onto a stretcher and wheel him out, a crowd of people stand agape in his wake, all looking terrified for the young actor and hopeful for his speedy recovery.


End file.
